Cheers!
by misa001
Summary: The one night Max, Fang, and Iggy decide to go out and celebrate their birthdays, New Year's, and legal drinking, they find out they can't exactly hold their liquor. Oneshot: Fax/Niggy. Lemon later on. Rated mature for future content. Please review! Thank
1. Chapter 1: A Night Out

**Well, I originally planned to do a one-shot. Then I decided I wanted a plot and... you see where things lead to? I'm planning on doing three chapters of this story.**

**Here's numero uno.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell is _mature fan-fiction? _Fang, these stupid bloggers of yours are REALLY starting to creep me out."

"Those stupid bloggers of mine happened to save our asses six years ago, Maxine."

"Don't call me Maxine."

"Don't call my bloggers stupid."

"Shush."

This was another typical conversation starting off a typical dinner in an atypical household of mutant-bird freaks.

Need I say more?

... you know, I feel like saying more and when I feel like doing something, I FREAKING DO IT.

Anyhow, as Fang indirectly mentioned, we are now twenty years of age. By we I mean myself, Fang, and Iggy. The big two-oh. Do the happy dance, come on!

_Whoop-de-flocking-doo._

Oh, yeah. Speaking of flocking, the rest of the flock have grown up pretty fast, at least in my eyes. Nudge is now seventeen (big-butt included), Gazzy is fourteen (rocker-phase finished, thank god), and my darling, Angel, has twelve years on her now.

But that all will be changing when the big hand and the little hand hit twelve tonight.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Cue the confetti!

Okay, I have no idea when our actual birthdays are (neither does ITEX or the School apparently. In case you were wondering, we blew their asses sky high_years_ ago.) so, being the creative fools we are, we decided our birthdays would be the one day that seemed easiest to remember according to us and the government. The first of January!

Which made remembering birthdays for the flock a heck of a lot easier, too.

Fang, Iggy, and I are all living in an apartment off campus- yes, campus. We're in college now. I never enjoyed school and don't plan to buy a house in suburbia, get a stable-job that makes forty-thousand a year, have my 2.1 children, and marry within my religion.

Bor-ing.

So instead, as soon as I graduate with my oh-so-valuable degree in Art (I liked making the little ceramic pots on the pottery wheel, if that explains my choice of major), I will be cart-wheeling my way through Europe, living on the money I got from CBS for a few interviews I did back in my teenies and possibly getting some extra cash from prostitution.

... just kidding. Think of the clientele... I shuddered in my chair at the thought of it.

Which brings me back to reality.

"Max, stop shivering and pass the salt," Iggy said, shoving a bite of macaroni and cheese down his throat. I mmhm-ed, pushing it in his direction. His hand moved quickly to stop it from slipping off the edge of the table. He's still blind, by the way.

Just really, REALLY used to it now.

Fang was sitting on the counter next to the fridge. The table was in the middle of the kitchen, placed in the perfect spot so that when you stumble through it at night, you always manage to hit your shin on one of the chair legs. Fang's feet swung back and forth, making a "clunk" whenever his sock-less heels knocked against the cabinets.

"You guys ready to party tonight?" Fang said, smiling. His bangs covered part of his face, concealing the side that dimpled slightly when he smiled. He smiles a lot more often but other than that, not much has changed about Fang... well, accept for the amount of muscle, his height, shoe-size, favorite color, build, and level of hotness.

They've all gone up. Except for the color one... that can't really go anywhere...

I inhaled a bite of Mac and Cheese, swallowing quickly.

"Hells yeah," Iggy mumbled, still chewing. How attractive.

"Sure. Can we really call it 'partying' though? That sounds weird when I think about doing it with the two of you," I turned my chair to the side, looking at Fang. "You know what I mean?"

"No. I'm always glad to party with cute girls," Fang laughed, winking at me. I rolled my eyes, used to this by now. He coughed once. "And Iggy."

Fang had once said, "There will always be an _us." _Well, he was right. And there still was.

Fang and I dated all through high school. We were _that couple_ who met up before and after each class, scheduled our curriculums to be identical, and talked like best friends with the occasional public kiss. On the outside, I guess you could call what we had "young love."

But on the inside of our relationship, people never saw the two to three hour make-out sessions in other peoples cars just for the thrill of it. They never would have guessed the nights we would spend _cuddling _in his room, sleeping side by side. And they most DEFINITELY did not see the three times we almost did it.

_Almost did it._

But for college, we decided to go to different places. I wanted to go south, where it was warmish year-round, and he wanted to go north with Iggy. So, without too-much crying and fights, we did. Honestly, I was only heartbroken about missing the rest of my flock. I wanted to try the whole "independent flock-member" thing and I left the rest of them behind. I knew we'd end up together again at some point, and we had.

_There will always be a you and me, Max._

I transferred to Fang and Iggy's college my second year and eventually moved into their apartment.

Things were weird at first.

Iggy had a girlfriend named Natalie, a cute little blonde that thought he was GOD on this earth, then broke it off a month after I had shown up. Soon after, Iggy got another one, Naomi, then another, Nina, then another, Nadine. All starting with N's. Odd. Just really odd.

But the weirdest part was this: Fang had a girlfriend.

_Jessica. _

I.Did.Not.Like.Jessica_._ Maybe I would have liked her if she wasn't Fang's girlfriend, but she was- end of story. I hated that bitch.

Apparently, they started dating about a month before the transfer worked out and I (immediately) moved up. They stayed dating for another four months until she finally couldn't stand me anymore. Hahahahaha.

Fang was mad for a long time, but started talking to me at the end of sophomore year. We're juniors now, if that puts things into context.

"Maaaaaax," Fang hit his feet on the cabinets, hard enough to snap me back into reality. I was spacing out a lot lately. "Focus."

I shrugged and finished my food while Iggy and Fang discussed sports. Sports bore me. Being on the run for a few years when I was in my teens was enough "sport" for a life-time.

When the guys were done, I stuck our dishes in the sink and told them to go put on some decent clothes.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Iggy mumbled, tugging at his dirty white shirt with stains on it. He was blind, so I cut him some slack.

"Just go change, guys. If we're going out to celebrate the New Year and our birthdays-" Fang cupped his hand, put it to his mouth and tossed his head back, pretending to down a shot. "-and legal drinking, I at least want for you guys to look..."

Was nice the word? It shouldn't be if you're planning on getting rowdy and smashed...

"Awesome?" Iggy finished my sentence, laughing. I mmhm-ed and left the kitchen, heading back to my room. The guys shared the same bedroom, I had my own little closet.

* * *

Well, truthfully, its not quite a closet. Just really close. I opened the door and walked inside. The walls were a light blue with pictures of the flock covering the entire wall opposite my bed. On the floor, there were tons of clothes and books and probably the essay paper that's due next week for Advanced Statistics (I'm good at math, okay?).

I pried open my closet within a closet, shoving clothes out of the door's path with my feet, and surveyed the rack of dress clothes hanging up. There were about four pairs of pants. No pants. Skirt, I'm wearing a skirt... or a dress. _I WANT TO LOOK FEMALE!_

Then I remembered the red cocktail dress that _had _to be in here somewhere... I shoved shirt after pants after shirt after pants after pants onto one side until I found it.

My little haltered red cocktail dress. I actually would look pretty tonight.

_Oh snap... wings! _I frowned, remembering my two feathered-friends poking out of my back.

Don't get me wrong, I love my wings. They're awesome. I wouldn't trade them for anything- even the best chocolate-chip cookies ever made. But sometimes, especially when trying to look feminine and (dare I say?) _sexy,_ they posed some problems.

I undressed and pulled myself through the top of the little red dress feet-first. It wiggled over my hips and I had to try a little harder to get it around my chest. My breasts aren't huge. I'm mostly muscle, okay? But I do have a big chest cavity because of my gigantic lungs.

My head ducked through the halter and I was in! Yay! And not a single bone broken.

I turned once, twice, and thrice in my full-length mirror, checking myself out. I was pretty hot, if I do say so myself. Now if I only I could manage to feel hot in front of a crowd... _and Fang._ Not like I'm thinking about his reaction when he sees me wearing this for the first time.

I slapped on some mascara, eye-shadow, and lipstick. That was about all I needed- my face can't handle much make-up.

Okay... so. _Dress? Check. Heels? Check. Make-up? Check. Underwear? ... Check._

_... What am I missing?_

I spun around four times, trying to see if anything would jumpstart my memory. Oh, now I know. I spotted my wings in the mirror.

I ducked into my closet, grabbed a semi-long black coat, and bolted for the door, tucking my wings into the dress before I closed it.

* * *

Iggy and I were sitting in the living room, extremely bored, waiting for Max to hurry up.

She had only taken seven minutes, but I'm impatient. And because guys are always done faster than girls **(edit: Did anyone catch that??)**,the four minutes we had to wait were torture. Iggy had dressed himself. He might be blind, but he's not colorblind. Everyone got cool powers except me...

..._and I still can't do anything but blend in with the wall while Max is changing..._

... You never read me think that.

But when Max strutted out of her room, decked out in red and heels, holding onto a jet-black jacket, I figured this was worth the wait.

I suddenly remembered why it was nice to see a girl with curves. Max wasn't particularly curvy, in fact she's lanky, but every little twist of her body, from her neck to her wrist to knees, had me stand at full attention.

... In more than one way.

I snapped up and sat straight in our bean-bag chair and swallowed air. Oh, Jesus. Not now, please not now. My legs automatically clenched together when she bent over, back-side facing me, to check the strap around her ankle. Her hair fell over her arms when she tilted her leg to get a better angle on the buckle, accidentally flexing.

_Why are you doing this to me?_

Iggy tapped his finger on his chair, in perfect time with the tune he was humming. _Lucky bastard, being blind._ I silently took that back and dared to look at Max. She flipped her hair once, looking in the living room mirror, then turned to check on us. "You two ready?"

"Yep," Iggy said, standing up.

"Fang, you okay?" Max tilted her head, looking sexy but cute at the same time. _I should KILL HER for doing this to me._

"Great," I lied, putting on my poker-face the way I used to. I don't use it as much anymore... I grew out of the whole silent-but-deadly phase when I was seventeen. At least with the flock.

Max nodded, followed Iggy to the door as I trailed behind, shaking my head free of anything risqué. Just when Iggy turned the doorknob, the doorknob turned back, revealing Nudge on the other side.

"Hey!" She yelled, smiling.

* * *

Nudge hugged Iggy, then me, then Fang, still beaming. When she caught the site of my purse (_NOT MY RED-COCKTAIL DRESS! Groan.)_,she glared. "Where are you three going? Aren't we going to celebrate together?"

"We were going to go out..." I spared the detail of our real intentions. _Party hardy, mo-fo's. _

"And celebrate legal alcohol consumption- responsibly," Fang added with mock excitement. I twitched, sending him a mental _why the hell don't you get when things are secret _post-it note. He actually looked confused for a second, then glanced at me! Hah! Success!

"Oh!" Nudge frowned, pouting her lips. "That's so unfair! What am I supposed to do all night? I can't drive back home- its an hour away and I blew all my money buying these cupcakes."

She held up a bag which was, indeed, filled with a box of cup-cakes. Iggy inhaled through his nose and let out a hissing breath. "I smell cup-cakes..."

"Down, Ig. Nudgie, honey, we're sorry, but we already had this planned," I said, fixing her hair. A very tight girl poked out by her ear. She sighed, pretending not to care.

"Okay... can I crash here tonight?" Nudge looked at me with her big, brown eyes. We were the same height now. Nudge had grown a lot, in many directions, over the years. She had the kind of curves I would kill for and the confident, talkative charm that made her unique.

"Sure," I smiled. "Bottom drawer has a few gigantic shirts in it- you can wear those if you go to sleep, okay?"

"Cool!" She rushed in behind me and into the kitchen. I heard her unloading cupcakes and the POP of the fridge door opening. That was our cue to _vamoose_.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" was the first thing Iggy said when Fang parked our minivan (I know what you're thinking: _Ha-ha. Minivan. _Make any comments about that sucker and face my winged-fury.) outside of _The Summit _night-club and bar. I opened the door, laughed at his parking job, and stepped out onto the curb.

The air was cold and crisp- winter in Pennsylvania. I stuck my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket and made sure my wings were covered. They were and I looked back just as Iggy closed the door. Fang was standing beside me, adjusting his jacket.

All-set.

"Here we go," Fang sighed, pulling out his ID. We got through the bouncer no problem. Yeah, we're all pretty attractive I guess. No harm in adding a few giant, muscular freaks and a tall, toned freak with a cute face into a busy club, right?

* * *

The moment we walked through the heavy metal door, the loud sound of dirty-music-that-makes-you-want-to-dance-even-though-its-completely-degrading-to-women assaulted my ears. Iggy's hands covered his for a full minute, until he adjusted to the sound.

The club was very dark, with the exception of the strobe lights and Technicolor disco ball on the high ceiling. Countless people were moving on the floor, dancing and grinding to their hearts content until the crowd became one pulsating, throbbing mass of lust and fun. A DJ's huge stereo system lay right ahead of us, on the opposite side of the dance floor, elevated on a stage with red, green, and blue lights flashing across it. To the far left, a set of double-doors led to the bar and tables. It was slightly brighter over there, so I decided to head over. Fang followed me with Iggy trailing behind, listening to our footsteps through the roar of sound. I don't know how Blondie does it, but he does.

We passed through the doors and the sound managed to die down a little. I could hear everything clearly, even though it was still pretty loud to normal humans. One ditzy brunette standing next by the door and some guy yelled, "DO WHAT?! DANCE? OKAY."

I winced. Waaay too loud. The guys and I found an empty table in a far corner and sat down. "Wow," Iggy said, rubbing his temples. "I think my ear drums are bleeding."

"Oh, shut up," I smiled, knocking him on the shoulder. I was pretty excited! There are other clubs out there, but this one is the most awesome, by far. My head unconsciously bobbed to the music and I smiled, seeing Fang raise an eyebrow at me. I laughed, hitting him on the arm.

"What? It's a club, silly. You need to dance!" I did the wave one time before he burst out laughing. Maybe I'd be able to get him dancing at some point...

Iggy stood up and asked us, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Wat- I don't know. You pick!" I grinned at him, realizing I was old enough to try those drinks everyone in Advanced Statistics was talking about.

"You're a big girl, now," Fang sing-songed, not looking at me. I shot him a glare and he turned to check my reaction then burst out laughing. "Get me whatever, Ig. I'll have what you drink."

"Right. Be back in a minute," Iggy walked away, perfectly dodging every chair and person. He knew where the bar was, we'd been here before.

"So, you psyched?" I asked Fang, leaning over to put my head on his shoulder. He stuck out his tongue and I giggled, watching his face. I sat back up, twirling my hair in my fingers and looking around. There were lots of very attractive male specimens not too far away... I could probably chat a few up later... get to dancing... _have them touch my wings and freak. _

I winced. Maybe I'd just dance with Fang and Iggy... wait. _Ew. I'm wearing a freaking dress, heels, and besides- I CAME TO PARTY WITH SMEXY COLLEGE BOYS.__Not my brother and... well... my ex-lover_? No, that doesn't sound right... my... what exactly was Fang to me now?

My eyes wandered to him. Fang was looking away, browsing the people around us the way I just was. Was he thinking about that cute girl over there? Or what's-her-face by the couple making out? I was suddenly very jealous, knowing I shouldn't be. If Fang wants to look at girls, that's fine. If I can, he can... _but I don't want him to._

Sighing, I rubbed my eyes. Iggy trotted over, carrying three shot glasses and a bottle of something clear. "Bought the whole bottle," he explained, putting the glasses down on the table and popping off the cap. He poured each glass perfectly, even for someone who could see.

I smiled. Iggy really was amazing. I grabbed the glass in the middle and put it up in the air. The guys did too, getting ready to toast.

Just then, the clock struck eleven. The club went up with a very loud cheer of "ONE HOUR!" then died down with clapping and laughter. I smiled, too. So did Iggy and Fang.

"To the New Year and our twenty-first birthdays," I said, starting to laugh. "And legal drinking."

"_CHEERS!"_

* * *

**Take my word for it, things will get better. **

**I'm even going to attempt... well... maybe possibly a lemon later on? Well, that was my orignial intention. A one-shot, minus the fluff- cut right into the deep, twisted core of alcohol consumption and sex. Haha.**

**Hope you liked! Please review and alert yourselves- I think the next chapters will be coming pretty soon... this is sort of delaying my other story though... but I need some refreshing material and this was the ticket! Oh joy!**

**Again, hope you liked, blahblahblah, please review, blahblahblah, favorite me as an author... blah... -wink- and continue being awesome! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Clubbin

**Enjoy.**

**Review... and stuff.**

**FTW!**

* * *

I put the shot-glass up to my mouth and sipped a little.

_OHMYGOD! _

"WHY IS IT BURNING?!" I gagged, coughing and hitting my chest. My hands went around my throat while Iggy and Fang laughed at me, getting a REALLY good kick from my agony.

"You're supposed to drink the whole thing in one gulp, smartie. Its not beer, its straight alcohol," Iggy explained, slamming his emptied glass down on the table. Fang was silently laughing. I heard him wheeze.

"What's so funny?" I mumbled, elbowing him and studying the clear fluid inside my glass.

"Just you," he said, elbowing me back. "Take the whole thing, Max. Come on."

I sighed and brought it to my lips. The smell of the vodka was a painful reminder of its taste. I tossed my head back, along with the glass, and gulped in one motion.

After gagging a few more times, Fang and Iggy finally stopped laughing long enough to poor me another one. I downed that, feeling pretty experienced now.

"So," I hiccuped, tossing my hair over my shoulder. "Is it supposed to make... my tummy feel all fuzzy?"

I looked at Fang, eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. He shook his head, glancing at Iggy. What was so interesting? I turned my head to Iggy. His hand covered his mouth while he tried not to laugh.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, poking him. "Iggy. Ig. Iggy? Iggy? Iggy! Iggy. Ig?"

"Max..." he tried to say something but burst out laughing instead. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"WHAT?!" repeating myself, I looked back at Fang. He tried not to smile. "FANG?!"

"Nothing, Max. Feel like dancing?" he asked me, standing up and putting out his hand. I thought about it. Could I move with my belly feeling all... FRAWR? Maybe, maybe not. But Fang had just offered to dance with me, so...

"Sure," smiling, I stood up and took his hand. He snickered when I stumbled, sliding out of the booth. What was so funny?

"You okay?" he asked, sliding his arm around my waist to walk with me.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm Invincible Max, my son. What say you?"

"Invincible Max can't take her liquor very well, can she?"

I hiccupped, wobbling a little when I stepped with my left leg. "Who are we talking about?"

* * *

I pulled an already buzzed-slowly-passing-into-the-realm-of-drunkenness Max onto the dance-floor, feeling a little dizzied myself. She held onto my hand, following me like a puppy, gazing at the flashing lights. When I had made my way towards the middle of the throng where the dancing was the best, I spun Max around and pulled her front up against my chest.

Normally, I don't dance. In fact, this was going to be a first for me.

Well, honestly, I had been practice my hip wiggling skills in front of a mirror for the past week. I'm no Mario Lopez, but I think I'm okay. I had only seen Max dance a few times. Once, in front of her mirror in a towel while listening to some Avril chick's CD, and another time when she and Iggy started grinding in the kitchen when "Get Low" came on the radio, laughing like crazy.

Oddly enough, that was the song that came on when she started moving under my arms. My hands were low on her waist and all I could do was follow her movements, the way her upper body went one way and her hips went the other. Max's entire frame twisted and turned along with the addicting beat of the music.

Her body pressed close to mine, trying to get me to move with her. Eventually, I picked up on what she was doing. When I finally did, she smiled at me and turned around, still dancing.

I guess you would call this the "grinding" part. Her back... area... fit like a puzzle-piece with me.

_Why are you doing this to me, Max? WHY?!_

I gulped, watching the curve of her hips while they rocked against mine, turning and bending in all the right angles at the perfect seconds.

We went on like this for three songs until my thighs started burning and I was convinced I couldn't take it anymore without stripping her right then and there, so I stopped, pulling her away with me.

* * *

Max cackled, head back, as I took her with me to where our table was. _Cackled. _Iggy was still there but with two more people.

Two very attractive brunettes leaned against him on either side, laughing at something he was saying.

_Bastard. _

"HELLO!" Max screeched, still holding the O while she ran (tripping, stumbling, catching herself before she flipped into another table) and slid in beside one of the brunettes. The girl eyed her momentarily, then slapped on a pretty grin when she saw me coming.

"Hey, Max! You seem... energetic," Iggy laughed and the girls chorused in. "How was dancing?"

"Fuuun," Max smiled, motioning for me to go sit down beside her. I did. The moment I was in, Max rolled her head onto my shoulder, beaming at me. "Hey, Fangy. Guess what?"

"What?" I said, rolling my eyes. She was obviously a little drunk after two shots. Weird, but I guess Max just doesn't drink well.

"You're a really sexy dancer when you finally get turned-on," she smiled, kissing me once on the cheek. I felt the buzz of electricity that I always felt when we touched and she pulled away, looking over at the girls. "So who are you two?"

"Oh, I'm Nanette," the girl beside her said, glad to be introducing herself.

"Nichole, nice to meet you," the other one added, smiling.

_MORE N'S?! WHERE DOES HE FIND THESE GIRLS?!_

"And how did our little Ig-meister get two pretty ladies like you over here?" she laughed, casually knocking back a swig of the vodka before I could snatch it away. _Sneaky._

The girls smiled, obviously taking a liking to Max. "Well," Nichole said, leaning over to tell Max. "He kicked some show-off's ass at darts, which was really awesome!"

Iggy grinned like a player, looking embarrassed. Nannette spoke up, finishing the other girl's thought, "Then we found out he's BLIND! How cool ARE you?"

They kissed both his cheeks at the same time and he burst out laughing. "And I can cook."

Nichole and Nannette gaped at him like they had just seen Jesus figure-skating. "No way!"

"Way," Max giggled, about to take another gulp. I beat her to the punch this time and she glared at me.

Iggy and his girls chatted for about ten minutes while Max asked me why Asians have eyes like they do. "I don't know, Max. Why do we have eyes like we do?"

"Well, exactly! Why do we have eyes like this?" She said, pulling her eyelids back with her thumbs. She giggled, then asked me something I wasn't prepared for.

"So, I turned you on while we were dancing, right?"

I blushed immediately, looking at her. She smiled sweetly. "Well?"

"You're going insane."

"I'm already insane, Fang. Come on- am I really that sexy?" she laughed, poking my cheek. I frowned, trying not to look the way I felt. My stomach flipped when her thigh pressed against mine as she leaned up by my ear, whispering something. "Remember the three times we almost did it?"

_Oh god._

"Yes," I answered, looking around the room. She was chuckling, walking her fingers up my arm.

"Once in the bathroom."

"Once in a car."

"Once on your bed."

"Yes, I remember," I mumbled, clearing my mind of the images. _Max on my bed, shirt and shorts off, crossing her arms nervously... Max in someone's car, pressed against the seat, running her lips down my stomach... and Max in the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, my hands pulling open her towel... _I took two more swigs of that vodka.

"But we never did it," she sighed, moving away from me. _Why did she sigh? What's going through her head? _I was about to ask when the huge TV across the room flipped to the channel that had the ball-drop going on. Ten minutes to countdown.

Max started pushing me out of the booth. "One more dance."

I got up, she grabbed my hand, and we were out on the dance-floor, rocking and grinding against each other until we were just one fluid movement. When the song was over, a projector lit up the wall behind the DJ, showing the ball-drop ceremony. Seven minutes left.

Iggy swung in beside us, followed by his two new friends. "Hey, what's going on?"

Oh, yeah. Iggy can't see anything. "Ball-drop is in five minutes."

"Hm... sounds fun. I'll wait for the countdown," he said, turning around to head back to the booth. The girls told him they were going to wait in here and he just nodded and continued walking away. Suddenly Max grabbed my arm, looking nauseous.

"I don't feel very good... Fang... can we go home now?" she asked, sounding guilty about something.

"The ball-drop is in five minutes. You sure it can't wait?" I said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't think so... I'm gonna pass out soon..." she said as her eye lids fluttered in warning. _Crap. _"Sorry, Fang."

"IGGY!" I yelled. He came running, hearing me with no trouble. "Max is sick. You just want to head home?"

"Sure," he answered. "New Years doesn't really do it for me. Besides, Nudge brought cupcakes."

"Okay. Wait- shit. Who's gonna drive?" never drink and drive, kiddies.

"Oh... uh..." Iggy mumbled. _Double-crap._

"I can take you guys home!" Nichole popped up behind Iggy, smiling. "I haven't had anything to drink tonight."

"Thanks, Nicky," Iggy smiled, kissing her cheek. She swooned.

* * *

Two minutes before midnight, we were pulling onto the road to our apartment. The club wasn't that far away and the route there went through easy traffic, so we got home in no-time.

With a minute left, I opened the door, dragging Max out of the car. Iggy jumped from the passenger seat, leaned in and thanked Nichole for taking us home. She smiled, passed him a piece of paper with her number on it, and drove off in her little convertible that we all barely squeezed in to.

I looked up at our second-floor apartment and saw Nudge open the door. "GUYS, COME ON!"

The sound of the TV roared behind her as she bounced on her heels, other things bouncing, too. _Ew, Fang._

_Twenty... nineteen... eighteen... seventeen... sixteen..._

Max made it up the first six steps with my help.

_...thirteen... twelve... eleven... ten..._

Three-fourths of the way there.

_seven... six... five..._

Max suddenly looked at me, terrified, then sprinted up the rest of the way.

_...three... two..._

Leaning over the deck, holding back her hair, Max threw up everything she had drank and eaten that night. I stood where she had left me, blinking in disgust.

_One._

_Happy New Year!_

* * *

**A happy new year, indeed.**

**Lemon next chapter. FTW!**

**Please review and HUG YOURSELVES WITH LOVELY LOVENESS!**

**HAH. Max is kinda like me when I drink two shots... I've tried a few times with my friends and, well, I don't drink anymore. A) It doesn't taste that great and B) I loose all ability to control my actions.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mixed Nuts

**I _really_ liked writing this chapter.**

**Twas crazy fun!**

**Enjoy! Lemon next? ... Hmm... lemon next. -sighs- I just need to get the nerve to write it... I'm not much the porny type, but I figure, EH, it'll be fun.**

**THANKS! Review por favor?**

* * *

I guess its ironic how instead of kissing someone when the ball dropped, I was leaning over a rail, puking my guts out.

Irony sucks, end of story.

I noticed Fang watching me throw up but I was too drunk to care.

And I only had like four shots- what the _flock_ is that all about?

When my little episode was over, I groaned and sagged against the railing, sliding down the wooden boards and onto the floor. On my back, I saw Fang walk over and stand in front of me, hands in his pockets, head tilted down.

"You finished, Invincible?"

I moaned and pulled my jacket over my head with more effort than I could afford to give, but did it to emphasize my point anyway. He chuckled, bent over, and pulled me up... _in his big, strong, manly arms... _I giggled out-loud thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" I didn't answer when he walked through the door. Nudge was sitting on the couch devouring pop-corn. I wondered where Iggy was then saw him in the kitchen eating a cupcake when Fang dragged me inside, plopped me on one of the shin-butchering chairs and started making coffee.

"Ohhhhh, coffee," my voice cracked on the "fee" part. I stumbled onto my feet then swung my arms around, spinning in a controlled but clumsy circle and lapsed into a dance/epileptic fit. "Fa-ang. And I. Toget-ther, making cof-fee. For-everrrr."

Some would call it singing.

Iggy shook his head and Fang just kept on making me coffee. I smirked, pulled my still-zipped jacket off over my head and started belly-dancing. No good. He refused to react. "Fa-ang."

I pouted, wobbling my way over to the counter. The lap-top was open on top of it, next to the microwave. Grinning and shedding my jacket completely, I clicked the internet icon and headed to his blog.

"What are you doing?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at his expression.

"Blow me."

He arched an eyebrow, exhaled, and went back to making the coffee. My stomach still felt fuzzy.

Proud of myself, as per usual, I clicked on the link one of his bloggers had sent us.

_FANFICTION DOT NET._

I had never actually gone here before despite seeing numerous links on his comments and emails, and the link this little blogger had sent went directly to a page with a ton of writing on it. _Oh._

The page was someone's profile and the writing contained quote after quote of weird things headed by a brief and less than informative "about me" for a fifteen-year old girl. She listed herself as an author. _Hm. Did she send us stories?_

"Where are you?" Fang came up behind me, pushing a mug of coffee by my arm. He rested his head on my shoulder then sighed. "That fan-site...?"

He tried to hit the two keys that would close the browser but I held him back with my butt. "Nuh-uh."

When brute-force didn't work, I started squealing. Fang gave up, headed over to the fridge and sipped his coffee. "What has gotten into you, Max?"

"You later?" I winked at him and doubled over when I saw his face. "Just alcohol. It's more potent than any drug the whiteouts ever gave us."

He stared at me. I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Whiteouts?" he smiled.

"... ohhh," I doubled over again, tearing from what was so funny. The fuzziness in my belly fuzzed on.

* * *

Max. Max. Max.

Drunk Max. _And I thought I couldn't handle her before?_

The 5'10 bird-girl was dancing on the couch, screeching to _Shake It _by some band with a techno sound. Nudge eventually joined her, laughing like crazy.

I'll just go ahead and explain this.

We let Nudge take a drink from the vodka. Nudge took _several _drinks, complaining that it didn't burn her like Iggy and Max warned it would. The effect it had on her five minutes later was very similar to Max's, though.

Max and Nudge were on the couch, singing and dancing and wiggling with each other. Their shoes were off. Nudge had shed her jeans five minutes ago and I had no success with getting her to put them back on. Iggy couldn't see a thing, so I didn't tell him about the half-naked teenager in the middle of the room. He would have perved or something.

I watched them dance for a good three minutes until the song was almost over. Suddenly, Iggy stood up, took five gulps of the bottle, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm bored," he hissed, jumping up onto the couch just as _Headsprung _came on.

"COME ON, FANG! You're being such a party-pooper!" Max leaped from the couch and ran over to me. She pulled my arm once, hard, and I came up. Smiling, she put the bottle to my lips, her face gleaming with sweat, and I drank. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"YAY!" she grabbed my arms, spinning me, as the weird buzz flooded in.

* * *

Nudge, Iggy, and Max were all in the living room, lying on the floor, crying while listening to _Wind Beneath My Wings. _Iggy, the pyromaniac, swung his lighter back in forth in time to the music.

_Just weird stuff._

I sat on the bean-bag chair, typing a draft for a new blog, and considered why the alcohol hadn't really done anything to me... _One: I could just be immune to it... gah. I hope not. Two-_

"Maybe you're gay," Max said, shuffling up to me on her knees. She plopped her head on my lap and smiled. "Is that why you're not ravishing me right now, you beautiful hunk of genetic-freak?"

_Or I'm trying not to take advantage of you and be a nice guy because, at this angle, I can see right down your dress and let me tell you- that is a DAMN good view._

I coughed.

"I'm blogging," she nodded her head. Max stood up, thinking about something, and suddenly grabbed my lap-top away.

"What the hell?" I glared at her, reaching for it. She pulled it out of my range and sprinted back to her room, cackling. _Cackling._

I chased after her but the door was locked. I pounded on it a few times before I heard her inside. "Fanfiction. Okay, looks like I'll read... this one."

The mouse clicked. I banged on the door, very annoyed now. Those sites had a lot of... well... risqué things about us on it.

Just really, really, really badly written. Like, with boring sentence-structure and plot-holes, not to mention things neither of us would ever say. I blinked.

_Did someone just take over my soul? _I shook my head and knocked. "Max?"

"What's a lemon?" _Oh, no. Sweet Jesus._

"MAX, LET ME IN!"

"_He pushed me onto the bed, quickly unzipping my jacket in one fluid motion. Fang's hands were on my thighs, pulling them apart, when- _WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?"

Oh, Fuck.

"_Damn, did Max look fine. The water slid down her back, between the folds of her body, and down her long, lean legs. She was about to punch my lights out after I had opened the curtain while she was inside, but I didn't care. I grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the tile, sliding my hands up her arms and over her breasts... _oh my god. FANG! WHAT THE HELL?!" She wasn't actually mad. She was laughing. "Oh wow... you HAVE to read this one. It's like a really bad porno scene."

"Max, open the door." She probably wouldn't, so I changed my tactics. My knuckles hurt. I started knocking with my head. "Max?" Knock. "Please." Knock.

"I wonder if I'd like doggy-style..." she mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. _ON PURPOSE._

Laughter came from the living room. Iggy had been acting differently towards Nudge the whole night- not... _brotherly_. It creeped me out, so I tried to pretend like I didn't notice.

"So, Nudge. You eighteen yet?" That was Iggy, sounding... pervey. I shuddered.

"Yep. Now I am." Nudge answered without much thought.

"...Damn." Awkward silence dragged out when...

"... wait. What?"

"Nothing."

_Ew. _Back to Max. "Open the door, please."

"_He rocked against me, forcing himself further and further inside with each thrust. Fang's mood was so different, it was like he was Sam or something. _Can you believe it? This author turned me into a total whore... like, a _Total_, Sam, you, Iggy, and... Gazzy whore," Max burst out laughing. I blushed, getting a little turned on thinking about going further and further... _SHUT UP, FANG! _

Suddenly, she swung open the door, grabbed my arm while I was still blinking in confusion, and pulled me inside. Max shoved me down on the bed, sitting next to me, lap-top on her lap. "Read that paragraph."

I read it. What a dirty paragraph. Even though it was sick and wrong and horribly written, my pants tightened over my... you know. Area.

"Done," I mumbled, glancing at her. She was staring at my... you know- AREA. I reeled back in horror, throwing one of her pillows in her face and using the other to hide behind. "WHAT THE HELL, MAX?!"

"This is turning you on," she said matter of fact.

"What?!"

She leaned forward, her hand on my thigh, and moved the pillow away. I saw the emotions run through her eyes: hurt, lust, and need.

"So this turns you on more than me?" she said, exhaling, but not moving an inch away.

"What? Of course not..." Max moved closer, looking into my eyes.

"Honestly- it is. But am I turning you on?" I gulped, watching her red lips say each word.

"... Honestly? Almost," I said, looking away and trying to play this off with sarcasm. Max suddenly had both her hands on the sides of my face, bringing me very, very close to her. Her breath smelt like alcohol and vanilla.

"I'm sick of almost."

* * *

**If you plan to review, I'd love it if you'd tell me which parts you thought were funniest/best! I really want to know XD **

**The curiosity is killing me!**

**Thanks and please review!**

**Edit: OHMYGOD! I'm so dumb! I actually had this up and completed on July 7th but forgot to add it to my story! HAH! Sorry!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Almost

**Okay! So... uh... I don't think I really like writing lemons... the whole sex thing is sort of... hard to do when you're not trying to make it just SEX. And I wasn't trying to just right HARD-CORE LEMONY SEX, either. I wanted a little sensitivity, you know what I mean? Eh- I'm sure you do.**

**Except for you perves out there. I'm sure you're gonna rant about the lack of porny descriptions...**

**And I think my description of kissing that Fang mentions in here is pretty accurate... -swoons- I met someone a few weeks ago who's like my own personal Fang... no freaking kidding... -sighs- ...  
**

**...**

**...**

**Oh yeah! Story! Right... uhm... last chapter for this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I'm sick of almost."_

Whoa.

Max stared into my eyes, her lips inches from my face, then leaned forward, pausing only a centimeter before me, and I closed the distance. She was warm and tasted like the girl I used to kiss... with a little bit of alcohol.

She pressed herself against me and I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around that bendy waist and lying her backwards on the bed. When I was on top, she ran her hands under my shirt and up to my wings, then down my back and to the waistband of my pants. Max pulled at them, making the most arousing noises while she felt around inside my mouth, and managed to slip them down on my hips.

In the mean-time, I trailed a hand down her neck, arms, sides, and to her thigh. When my left hand made it to her knee, I pulled it up, wrapping her leg over my waist. Max smirked and it took everything I had to restrain myself from stripping her down completely.

She wanted it. _Obviously, but could I give it to her?_

Max moaned once, low and gasping, when I brought my lips to the nape of her neck, nipping at the collarbone beneath the silky surface.

_... I could definitely give it to her._

Yep. I was a man on the edge. Teetering between the brink of doing-a-girl-while-she's-trashed and saying-no-because-she's-trashed. Because I'm such a smart and nice guy, I pulled away for a second, checking her eyes. Max glanced at me, raising both eyebrows, and opened her red, kissed lips to speak.

"I'm not plastered enough to not be doing this."

I thought about that, nodding. No clue what she said, but she didn't seem to be caring one way or another.

With a quick and simple smirk, we started again.

But I sprinted to the bathroom, snapped on a condom (OUCH), and came back.

_Safe sex, kiddies. No matter how not romantic and interrupting it may be, she'll appreciate the gesture._

* * *

I couldn't help but think: _Max, you're trashed. But you would have done this at some point, so._

Fang. Oh, Fang.

_Well, at least he remembers to use protection._

After basically just telling Fang I wanted... this... and knowing I'd get my way no matter what, I went ahead and pulled off his shirt after he came back from the bathroom. Let me tell you one thing: Fang is a _god._

He kept making these wonderful little circles with the palms of his hands over my stomach and around my hips. Despite the indignation of it all and I'll be damned, I could not help but moan _every time _his tongue darted out of his mouth and across my lips.

While I kept on kissing him, Fang's busy hands crept behind my neck and to the bow of my halter. He was moving pretty quick. I liked it. _Very unique_. I went with what one of the fan fictions said would make him go insane and dug my fingernails into his back a little.

He tensed, everywhere, and glanced at me. Fang smirked, planting a quick kiss on my lips, then dove for my neck and kissed more, continuing with the knot there. Within a few seconds, he had it untied and the red satin that had been covering my chest was slowly being pulled down, driving me insane when it scraped against my skin.

_If I could ever get this nuts by anyone, it would clearly have to be you, Fang._

His hands slid over my breasts, pulling down my strapless along with the dress. When Fang had the fabric pulled down to my belly-button, he went to work, making AMAZING little circles on my chest and ribs and neck and... he was just everywhere at once.

I couldn't track him if I tried. But like I really wanted to? I knew he was there. _My Fang. Almost with me._

When my breathing got a little more rugged, I sat myself on his lap and kissed him very fiercely. Fang seemed surprised at first, then pleasantly surprised afterward. His hands kept on pulling down my dress until he had it lower than my underwear.

"Hot pink? Maximum," he mumbled in between kisses that made my head spin.

"You know how I am," I smiled, deepening the kiss. Okay, so this might seem completely dirty you perve-faces, but Fang's... okay, I'll say it... ERECTION was getting really... persistent while I sat on his lap. I leaned into his ear and whispered. "Hard, yet?"

He strangled a laugh then bit my lip, making me giggle. "Yep. And I know how impatient you are."

* * *

Max kept giggling while I leaned her back on the bed, trying not to squish her wings. I wanted these next few minutes to be very... special. The calm before the storm maybe? No... more like the lightning before the thunder.

I smirked, thinking about it.

Even though Max complains about her breasts being non-existent, when I went in to kiss her around that area, they were definitely there. Soft skin to get lost in while I listened to her sounds and felt the muscle beneath the surface quiver...

_Why do women complain about these things?_

_They're awesome._

Just saying.

I pulled Max's dress over her hips and smiled when they got stuck. The dress pulled very tightly around her waist and she had to arch up for me to finally slide them off. She had to _arch up. _Wow. That was the best view...

Lying on the bed with her hair thrown askew around her pretty little face and pillow with only hot-pink underwear and a currently-being-removed bra, Max was possibly the most beautiful I've ever seen her. I gazed at that shrine then reached forward and slid my hands across her smooth stomach, catching the glow of pleasure in her eyes, and watched them very carefully when my hand went under the only piece of clothing left on her body.

Max shivered, rising up, and let out a very small but incredibly attractive moan. I bent myself over her body and kissed her, my hand still slowly making its way to her... GOD! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO-

_Pull it together, man! YOU.ARE.THE.FANG._

_Fangalicious! FANGFANGFANG! Hit it good!_

Okay. Sorry about that. I was just a little bit... over-stimulated. That's completely out of my character, but... _oh, shut up. I'm a dude with hormones, deal with it._

Max was never one to submit to anything willingly... except for this. I slipped a finger inside her and felt her nails dig a little deeper into my back, sending a static version of happy agony through my brain. Her breath puffed against my neck, sending a few strands of hair up in a quick burst, then she settled, kissing my collarbone hard.

I shuddered, then took the liberty of undressing her completely. Right when I had her underwear by her ankles, Max demanded I took my stuff off, too.

"Get them off, now."

"What? Okay... why are you so-"

"DO IT, DAMN IT."

"Yes, ma'am."

That was actually kind of sexy... heh. I'm no bitch, but dominatrix Max is just SEXY.

I practically ripped off my pants. She did the honor of pulling my boxers off and pushing me backwards in one harsh, quick motion. Max was over me in a second.

For the first few encounters, there is nothing more intimate than kissing. But sex is something completely different.

Kissing is like getting to know the person and feeling the excitement of not knowing what's going to happen next. Sex... uh... _making love_ is different.

You want that person. You want to be close to them. You need to be with them.

I felt like that when Max positioned herself over my waist and bent down to kiss me.

Savoring the last few times I'd ever kiss her without knowing what could happen next, what it would be like, Max put herself over me completely.

She sunk down, sliding and surrounding me in only a second.

I tried to be manly, but hell no. This beautiful girl had me dropping the f-bomb from pleasure.

_Oh, crap._

* * *

"Fuck, Max," Fang mumbled as I finally pushed him inside me.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all.

A few girls from Chem. had once told me to take the "ripping-off-a-band-aid-approach" the first time, so I had tried it. But no pain. Nothing whatsoever.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Fang filled me up immediately, hot and warm and... hard and it felt sort of like pain... but a sweet, pure, lusty pain that I could handle and wanted to have to endure.

His hands went onto my waist, holding me there as I got accustomed to having him inside me. He moved my hips and I felt everything shift. I bit my lip to cover a moan but he had heard it. I blushed, not sure why, and kissed him again with all the passion I was feeling.

His wings encased my body while I started to move up and down his length, awkwardly at first, but then found a natural rhythm that seemed to be just ours. I felt his feathers on my back, his body under my thighs, his lips touching mine, and him inside of me.

_So close to having Fang all mine..._

He moved suddenly, turning me onto my back, and I felt glad to let him. When Fang was over me, kissing while moving inside, I felt the waves of pleasure shake my entire body. I looked into his big, black eyes and noticed that the entire time he had been watching me. I blushed, kissed his lips, then threw my head back in a moan when he managed to hit somewhere just right.

_So close to him..._

* * *

Her sandy blonde head tossed back when I went as deep as I could go. Max and I were a perfect fit, to say the least.

Watching Max had become my biggest priority. Sure, I wanted to know I wasn't screwing this up, so I paid attention to where I connected with her and how I went in, but all I focused on was her face. Her beautiful face.

Max's face.

_Max._

I sped up, watching her eyes flutter behind those imperfect but perfectly formed eyelids as her body rocked with mine. Thrusting deeper with each hit, I knew I was getting closer and closer to my limit. This felt utterly delicious. Perfect in every way, even though I've been told it was wrong. This felt _right. _

_God, she's beautiful._

* * *

Fang had picked up speed and momentum when I started to realize I couldn't handle much more of this. He fit perfectly to my body. Our lips molded together, my hips, his thighs, our arms mingled in a way I didn't know was possible.

_No one has every felt anything like this. This is more than love, its more than sex, its almost divine._

Almost.

I arched up when he hit that spot once again, then again, then again and I knew I was getting close to my end.

..._ close with Fang..._

* * *

Max curved her spine and interrupted our rhythm by pushing herself further onto me sooner than I had expected. I shook and knew I was almost there.

Her eyes were closed but she opened them. I looked into Max's soft brown eyes and knew she was going to go with me.

_Right over the edge._

I kissed her, tasted her, and sped the rhythm one more time.

* * *

It took about three seconds for me to reach that new level of arousal.

Fang's lips were pressed against mine and then all of him was pressed against me when the sensation of pure bliss swept over my body. I may have whispered his name during a moan, but I was too... alive to bother feeling embarrassed.

Here was Fang. _My Fang_.

He was looking into my eyes when he stopped moving and closed them, leaning slightly down to kiss me.

_Bliss. No more almost._

* * *

My heart was pounding and so was hers when I collapsed on her chest. Max's hands tilted my face up and she kissed me deeply, sweetly, and our lives flashed before my eyes.

Cages. Freedom. A first kiss. Max throwing herself off a cliff after that.

* * *

I kissed him, felt his lips, and remembered everything about Fang that I had ever known.

A secret-language we shared. Kissing. Running away. Coming back.

* * *

Innocent kissing. Lusty kissing. Holding hands. Wandering hands.

* * *

Talking. Smiling. Laughing.

* * *

Her face. Her eyes. My happiness.

* * *

His warmth. His smell. My soul.

* * *

And now this. So close to my Max.

* * *

Fang and me. No more almost.

* * *

**FYI, no one uses more bars than _me._ It's my thing, yo. I hope you were able to follow who was saying what... every other is Fang and every other is Max... you caught that though, I'm sure.**

**Okay! Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed! -hands out cupcakes- THANK YOU! Please review!**

**Oh... but wait...**_** a bonus!**_

* * *

The next morning Fang and I walked out into the living room. I was dressed in one of my impossibly large night-shirts and he was wearing his clothes from the night before- minus the shirt, thank you very much.

I noticed the TV was still on, but muted. Looking at Fang, I saw him looking at something. His eyes were wide in terror and as I turned my head following his stare, I realized why.

Naked Iggy. Naked Nudge. On a couch. Naked. Couch... naked... Iggy and Nudge. _Oh my god_.

"It's like chocolate vanilla swirl..." Fang mumbled in awe. I elbowed him, covered both our eyes and tossed a blanket over my two flock members. Then something dawned on me.

"... did you say_ chocolate vanilla swirl_?"

* * *

**HAH! -hands out icecream cones-**

**What? No one wants any? Whys that? Thanks again!**

* * *


End file.
